Miku x Len
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Len has something to say to Miku. He wants to tell her his true feelings, can he tell her.. or will Kaito snatch her away?


Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito and Luka were to do a concert. It was decided people were to switch it up for this particular event, and so everyone chose their respective partners, when it came to do so Kaito and Len were both up for Miku.

"I call Miku!" Len and Kaito said at the same time, leaving the decision to Miku. Len blushed, and shuffled his feet as he waited for her answer. "I'll be with Len." his heart swelled at those words, he'd wanted to hear them so badly.

Of course, he wanted them to come from her as a love confession, and not as just partners. Kaito looked disappointed, but nodded. Miku was to do the opening song, she decided on Melt. She needed a partner, and Len was busy at the moment so Kaito stepped in.

"Ready?" she asked "Always." he grinned, both went out and began singing their versions of 'Melt' Kaito's on Ice-cream and Miku's on love. Len's knuckles turned white as he watched the pair, he was Miku's partner.. not Kaito!

Rin giggled at her big brothers antics, why he didn't just go for it puzzled her. Sure, there was Kaito.. but Miku seemed more as friends with him, or more like they were brother and sister, like the relationship she had with Miku.

He watched, as both finished off with their ending lines, Miku with 'I brace myself and say myself.. I love you. In my dreams' and Kaito with 'Master, please let me have one more! …Sorry to bother you' Miku and he laughed as they exited the stage.

The fans roared with delight at the coupling, even though they sang separate variations of the same song, they blended quite well. Len unclenched his knuckles as the pair came by "Hi Len." Miku smiled, he felt his blush creeping it's way across his cheeks.

She ruffled his hair, and held his hand his eyes widened at their contact. He couldn't help but grin, Rin cheered the pair on to be a couple. "Len, I hope you're not mad. It's just you were busy, and Kaito offered so I took him as my partner." she smiled apologetically.

Len shook his head, smiling back at her "It's okay." though inside he frowned, of course it was his own fault that such things had happened. He shook it off "So, Miku which song should we do?" she pondered it.

"World Is Mine?" she asked he nodded "Let's do your version." he grinned "Okay." she wondered why he wanted to do hers, as it was quite mean but she smiled nonetheless, both got changed. She was in a princess dress, and he was dressed up like her prince.

Both began singing at the same time "The number one Princess, in the whole world." the fans kept cheering louder and louder, Miku blushed slightly.. so they too liked Len and her as a couple, she doubted it would happen though.

Len and Miku finished, exiting the stage holding hands once again, as they walked off. Rin was doing I like you, I love you and next was her, Luka and Kaito doing Witch. "What song should be next, Len?" Miku asks, waiting for him to decide.

"I picked last time, why don't you pick?" Len smiles Miku shakes her head "You pick." he nods, thinking of one "How about.. Magnet?" he blushes as he propositions the very intimate song, it's originally sung by Luka and her, but Luka wouldn't mind.

Miku has a pink tint on her cheeks, 'could he... no.' she shook her head, 'did she reject my offer..?' Len felt sad, and his smile faltered 'Oh no! He stopped smiling..' "Sure, I'd love to do Magnet with you Len it will be fun."

Len perks back up and grins widely at her, Miku smiled 'He's so cute... NO! Stop, you're his older sister.. well not really his sister...' Miku shuddered, she kept having such weird thoughts about him well it was normal.

But, she didn't exactly want to ruin their relationship they had.. they were so close and saying anything would just ruin it. Or, maybe he liked her back.. she had to be sure, well.. maybe he did. He picked songs that forced the two to be couplings.

Like Magnet, and World Is Mine. "Len, I have something to ask you. You can feel free to laugh at me, if I'm wrong..." his eyes widened 'Is this it? Is she going to tell me she loves me?' "Len, do you lo-" she got cut off, as Kaito took her by the arm.

"I'm going to borrow her." Kaito shoots Len a sideways glance, Miku sweat drops. Len's anger flares up, he didn't want Miku to be with Kaito, he wanted her to be with him. He strode over to Kaito, and hit his hand off Miku's.

Kaito stared, shocked at the younger boy. Len took Miku's hand and led her off back to where they'd been before. Miku smiled as he sat down with her, his grip was a little too tight for her liking, he looked incredibly angry when he faced her.

"Len, what's wrong?" Miku asks "I...I...I..." Len was too angry to form the sentence, so he decided to go for broke, he leaned in quickly and pressed his lips into hers, Miku was surprised, but relaxed into it, it was what she wanted.

She closed her eyes to enjoy it at it's fullest, both stayed in place until each needed air and let go of the embrace they'd shared. Len stared at the floor, he was processing if he in fact did, what he just did to Miku.

She tilted his head back up, by grabbing his chin gently. Staring into his blue eyes, with her teal colored ones "Len, do you.. like me?" Len bit his lip he had kissed her so there was no point, really trying to hide it anymore.

He looked into her eyes and gave her his cocky, adolescent grin "No, I don't." he told her, the smile she had on her face faded, and she looked heart broken, her bangs covering her eyes. He swept them aside "I love you." he corrected her statement.

She looked up, for confirmation he nodded, and she smiled once more she was about to say something but he cut her off once more as he kissed her, this time both of them closed their eyes and held on for as long as they could.

Neither wanting to separate, until of course they had to. It was their turn to end the concert, "Let's go, Len." she held his hand, he nodded and both ran getting changed in separate changing rooms Miku sighed, she was ready.

Miku entered on the left side, Len to the right as they began Magnet, their singing over the voices of many screaming happy fans. In the end of it, Kaito, Luka and Rin came out with the pair, each giving their fairwells as it came to an end.

They stayed for an extra bit of time, signing autographs for some fans, and interacting with a few V.I.P. Pass holding lucky fans. "So.. are you and Len, a couple?" she asked Miku and Len, both turned to one another and nodded.

She gave a high pitched squeal, jumping up and down rapidly both sweat dropped. Was them getting together, really such a hot commodity? Finally, it was time for them to leave completely, as they all walked home together, they got swarmed by raging fans.

Len and Miku held hands on the walk, Len leaning his head on Miku's shoulder, she smiled and hoped he would get taller than her, so she could lean her head on his shoulder and would have to try leaning to kiss him, instead of the other way around.

Though, he was almost her height so it didn't matter, and he was younger than her so it's obvious he would be shorter. Considering, he was only 14 and she was 16 Luka, Kaito and Rin watched the pair as they walked on.

Len and Miku were on their own cloud 9 as everyone arrived at their house, Luka and the others went to their rooms whereas Miku and Len went into Miku's room. "Leave the door open~" Rin and Luka teased the pair.

"I-it's not like that!" Miku called back "Y-yeah!" Len added, as they shut the door, locking it. Nobody needed to interrupt them, "What movie should we watch?" Miku asks "I don't know, something scary?" he suggests

Miku shrugs "Sure." but inside, she's completely terrified, Len had picked some sort of scary movie where the killer was a.. demon or something. He was called 'Jeepers Creepers' Miku screamed, and practically jumped in Len's lap.

She held onto him with death grip, both arms wrapped around him. Len grinned, it wasn't a very scary movie, Miku screamed as he began climbing on the wall and went for the girls brother. He took him, and flew off he ate his eyes.

Miku screamed as the camera showed his gaping eye sockets, she squeezed Len tighter, and knocked the pair over, "Are you okay, Miku?" Len asks, she looked mortified. "Y-yes.." she laughs nervously trying to reassure him.

He kisses her, again she stops her shaking and her grip relaxes a bit, Len hadn't noticed how hard she was holding onto him, until her grip relaxed. He flinched after she let go, the pain was bearable, and he'd endure for Miku.

Miku noticed he flinched, and felt bad she didn't want to hurt Len. She was just so scared by that movie, she was still a little jittery Len noticed so he hugged her tight, trying to chase away any lingering fears she still had.

Miku sighed happily, she felt a lot better. She pulled back from the kiss "Thank you, Len." "No need to thank me, Miku. It's my fault that you're scared in the first place." Len tries to apologize "No, it's okay. I agreed to watch it. I like getting scared."

Miku tried to reassure Len, that she was okay now. He smiled and nodded, he knew what she was trying to do to make him feel better. He couldn't help but give her another kiss, he gave her a tight squeeze "Thank you, Miku."


End file.
